Fairy Godmother (Rights Fighters)
The Fairy Godmother is a fanmade ally to the Rights Fighters, created by Brainiac Adam. About her The Fairy Godmother is a helpful, wise, nice, kind-hearted, wonderful, and generous woman, who is the guardian of the self advocacy organisation, Vale People First. When a young man with autism named Adam joined, she greeted him and helped him join in the wonderful activities that they do such as playing games, making movies, going to magical places, etc. Adam told the Fairy Godmother he one time got betrayed in his former trampoline club because of his autism and that crushed his self-esteem, so with a wave of her magic wand, has granted Adam special powers to become a superhero of his choice. She told him, the transformation is activated when spinning around and thinking positive, so Adam did that and in a bright burst of light, Adam wore a yellow uniform with a red flame symbol, a golden cape, a red belt and red boots. Adam was overjoyed at his new look and decided that in that form, he shall be known as "Yellow Fire". The Fairy Godmother helped Adam/Yellow Fire test his powers. She taught him to fly, use his fire powers, lift impossible objects, travel faster than a cheetah, and although it made him nervous at first, they used knives and guns to test Adam/Yellow Fire's immunity to death weapons used by criminals. Adam was amazed and very happy. She also helped a young princess known as Princess Diversity attend a royal ball but was excluded because the Joker ruined her dress as he represents exclusion. This broke her heart, but luckily, the Fairy Godmother helped repair and clean the princess' dress and helped her go to the ball. Not only that but she also helped her gain confidence to fight prejudice and gain superpowers similar to that of a superhero. The Fairy Godmother is a helpful, wise and kind hearted guide to the Rights Fighters and is loved by everyone in Vale People First. Powers & Abilities The Fairy Godmother has magical abilities that include. * Teleportation * Casting Spells * Granting Wishes * Flight Friends and Allies The Fairy Godmother is a loved friend by the Rights Fighters and Members of Vale People First, which include Yellow Fire, Catgirl, Supergirl, Dr. DJ, Purple Rain, Princess Diversity, Blue Lantern, Mini-Me, Rita Peaches, Spike, Rocky, Rainbow Ranger, Fuchsia Heart, Wonder Peach Enemies and Rivals The Fairy Godmother does her best to fight hate crime commited by these villains Dr. Lovekill, MJ, The Joker, Dr. Wiz, Green Beauty, Hardened Heartless, Green Ice, Dark Magic & Night Terror Adam VS The Apocalypse The Fairy Godmother appears in Adam VS The Apocalypse as a guide to Adam to help him on his missions to get the Holy Blade of Equality and defeat Night Terror for good before he destroys the world. Trivia * The inspiration to the Fairy Godmother is one of the staff members of Vale People First, the actress who plays Morgan's selfish mother in the first movie and Owen's innocent carer in the second movie. Category:Fanon characters Category:The Rights Fighters Category:Protagonists Category:Red characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Characters with clothes Category:Characters with glasses